Going Under
by XDarkxKarixKamiyaX
Summary: Izzy has a disturbing dream that his "friend" or should I say "crush" was an inch away from death..But was the dream real?Plz R&R and NO FLAMES!


Me- Okay ladies and gentlemen,I'm juss writeing this fic with the pairing Izzy/Tritney. The current fic "The Light In The Darkness" Will still be wrote,but I wrote the 2nd chapter yesterday so I'll be updateing it tommorrow probably.  
  
Numbuh 13- Why did you have to go and make a small speech about this like it's the greatest thing in the world?  
  
Me- Because....I juss wanted them to know the recent fic I'm writeing will not be canceled due to unknown circumstances.*glares at Numbuh 13 and looks at you all* Well,Enjoy ya'll. ^_^  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Going Under  
  
Now I will tell you what I have done for you  
  
50 thousand tears I've cried Screaming,Decieveing And Bleeding for you And you still won't hear me.  
  
Shadows swirled across the night as two figures were out for a midnight walk,The two figures were Izzy and Tritney.A loud sound could be heard from withen a darkened alley..Tritney then casted a glance to Izzy before saying "Just go on without me,I'll catch up after I see what that is." "okay.I'll stop down there at the bus-stop." Was Izzy's reply. Tritney walked off into the alley and whispered "Hello?" A figure emeraged from a pile of boxes something silver glinted in the moon light..  
  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
  
Not tormented,Daily defeated by you Just when I thought I reached the bottom I'm dying again.  
  
Izzy was at the bus stop when he heard a blood-curdleing scream it could of only of been."TRITNEY!"'s scream,Izzy raced off to the alley..He found Tritney laying on the ground..Blood seeping from a slit in her throat,Izzy knelt down beside Tritney pulling her close to him..He looked at him and whispered "Tritney..It's going to be ok." Tritney glanced at him weakly as her vision started to fade black she then mumbled "No it won't be alright." She slipped off into a coma,tears welling up in Izzy's eyes.  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you I'm falling forever I've got to break through I'm going under.  
  
Paceing around outside the hospital door was a frantic Izzy,He looked paniced..The docter looked out and Izzy jumped before asking "Is she alright?" The docter did not say anything..But only vanish back into the room.."No..Wait!." called Izzy as he ran through the double doors running down a hall of pure white,cob-webs covering the walls,the ceiling lights flicking on and off as if they couldn't decide which to do.  
  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
So I don't know whats real and whats not Always confuseing the thoughts in my head So I can't trust myself anymore I'm dying again  
  
Izzy ran through the halls at such a speed,he stopped in his tracks when he saw a distance away at the end of the hall was Tritney,She was dressed in a pure white gown..Izzy ran to her but each step he took she became farther and farther away..She turned around and disappeared through another door."TRITNEY!" Izzy yelled as he ran but each step he still took became farther and farther away from the door Tritney went through.  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you I'm falling forever I've got to break through I'm going under  
  
Izzy collapsed to the floor,His eyes shutting as darkness took over his body..The dream set in. He was walking through an old cemetery when he saw a more teenaged version of him,He walked over to his teenage counter-part and asked "W-Who are you?" The counter-part did not answer..Izzy looked to see what his counter- part was looking at,it appeared to be a tombstone Izzy brushed away the vines and gasped at the name on the tombstone which read "Tritney"..  
  
So Go on and scream  
  
Scream at me I'm so far away I won't be broken again I've got to breathe I can't keep going under.  
  
Izzy's dream finally broke but when he woke up,He was standing in the middle of a plat-form,He tried to grab onto Tritney whom he was near but missed and she went plummeting towards the ground,her white night-gown billowing behind her,her arms out-stretched showing no fear of what was to come.Izzy then screamed out for help..  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you I'm falling forever I've got to break through I'm going under.  
  
Tritney continued to fall,her white night-gown still billowing behind her..She whispered her final words to Izzy before all went black,Izzy shot up in bed,drenched in icy-cold sweat..He looked over at his 'now' wife Tritney and sighed,it was all a dream..She wasn't going to die!They were now adults and married..Izzy sighed happily and drifted off to sleep but then woke up again the question strikeing his mind ever more."Was that dream real?"  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Me- Hehehehehehe,I decided to make this fic with a base of it being the future and Tritney & Izzy being married =D  
  
Numbuh 13- Uh huh,Yeah sure.  
  
Me- ^_^ Please R&R and remember.NO FLAMES!!!!!!!! 


End file.
